Déja vu? haruxelie fanfic :
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: Around the year 2008, evil that had been vanquished long ago is rising again. A bunsh of ancient heroes must rise again. But how will that go? --Includes HaruxElie, MusicaxNagisa, JuliaxLett!-- Up 'till chptr 4! x3
1. Chapter 1

The following will take place in the year 204 according to Symphonia's era

**The following will take place in the year 204 according to ****Symphonia's era. The world has been in peace ever since the second Rave Master had defeated Darkbring and had given peace to everyone on the planet Earth.**

**And it has been peaceful for the last couple of 2 hundred years, but now Evil has st****arted to revive again. Okay, so there might have been a few groups who tried to take over the world again, but fore some reason it always failed and they couldn't reach their goals.**

**But now rumours have started to spread that all of the Darkbrings are going to be revived again.**

**Some people deny it, or say that it isn't true.**

**Most people don't even know what Darkbrings àre, or in what kind of danger they could be in. They just simple don't know that magic exists, lets alone that they know what magic like Darkbrings could bring forth.**

**So the population of Earth just lives on, ignoring the fact that they could die within the second. **

**But then there are also people who know the ancient history and try to fight this upcoming Evil. Just a shame that none of them is the next Rave Master, nor the person who will wield Etherion.**

**What will happen to the world that we know so well?**

**Will new heroes stand up, gain strength and push Evil back again?**

**Or will the Light loose, will our planet be doomed?**

--xXx—

A high school, with thousands of students who all wish that they weren't supposed to go to school, that they could just stay at home or go shopping with friends.

Somewhere in the centre of Sydney, a girl with the biggest brown eyes ever seen in history, big breasts and the most soft brown hair was walking down the school hallways, searching for her best friend.

Her name was Elie Goldenburg.

A good student, with an addiction for everything that was fluffy or had caffeine in it.

She loved to smile, have fun, and enjoyed reading the most of all.

So, as we could all say, a normal teenage girl, walking around at her school, getting kind of lost in the many hallways.

"Boo!"

Elie jumped up, being surprised and let out a squeak.

But when she turned around to see who it had been, a girl with purple hair and big blue eyes smiled at her innocently.

_Remi._

"Haha, had you there, didn't I?!" Remi said while she was laughing really hard.

"Héhé, very funny R." Elie said while she smiled and looked angry at the same time.

After being grumpy at Remi for about 2 minutes Elie smiled widely, and together they walked towards the school cafeteria.

When they entered the big space where all kind of kids were eating Elie couldn't help but to hold her left hand in front of her nose.

The smell of the cafeteria food was really disgusting, she hated that with her guts.

It really smelled as if somebody had first cooked the lunches, then ate it, then threw up, cooked it again and then served it to the pupils. So, Elie usually took her own lunch to school, together with 99 of the kids at this high school.

Suddenly a guy with a lot of pimples, and greasy hair walked over to her and tried to start a conversation.

Elie had nó idea who the hell he was, but she just smiled polite, and tried to talk back to him. But the only thing this guy could talk about (he still hadn't said his name) were video games and how great "dynasty warriors are and how fantastic it is to be capable to play this game".

"Uhu, yeah, really amazing.. Uhm, would you excuse me, but I'd like to get something to eat."

_I would even eat the cafeteria food if that was necessary to get this guy away._

"Well, guess I'll see you around soon." and with that said she quickly rushed of and sat down at the table where she and her friends usually ate.

"Oooh, look! Elie' s got another admirer! Whoooooo!"

"Shut up you guys, I just want to forget about it, kay?" Elie said not in the best moods.

"Well, let's see what we'll have for lunch, shall we?" somebody said happy.

Elie was thankful for that and grabbed her sandwich. She took a huge bite out of it, and enjoyed the nice warmth of the sun that fell on her shoulder through the window just behind her.

_Life's sweet…_

--xXx--

"Plue! Where are you?? Plue!! Pluee!!" a young guy screamed disparately.

He had grey hair, which was unusual, but he didn't really cared about what other people thought about him.

His big blue eyes were searching through the cafeteria of his new school. He had just moved and he didn't felt comfortable on this new place.

This city was way to big, way to busy, and the 16 year old boy missed the countryside so much.

Haru Glory missed his mother, his farm, his hometown.

He sighted and decided that he shouldn't be daydreaming this much.

It had been his first day at this school, and Haru had already discovered that the school cafeteria wasn't the most delightful place to be.

But his pet, Plue, had followed him to school and had then run away. And could you find something that was barely as big as a young pup back in a school with about a few thousands of students??

Haru mumbled something that sounded like:

"When I get that little lollypop-eating, annoying, bastard he won't survive. That's for sure…"

Haru bowed down, and decided that he better started searching on the floor. Plue wasn't that big, so it would be much more logically to find him(wait, was Plue a guy?? Haru didn't wànted to know) on the ground.

He went sitting on his knees, and started to crawl around. He saw a lott of people staring at him, not the best way to make friends, but at that moment he didn't really cared.

The suddenly, he saw Plue.

The little bastard was sitting under a table, eating a lollypop.

_How the hell did he get that!_

Haru moved faster, and dived under that table, grabbing Plue while he said loudly:

"GOTCHA!"

And then Haru heard a scream.

He tried to jump up, surprised as he was, but trying to do that, he hit the table with his head.

_Aaaauh!_

_That's going to be huge bump tomorrow._

Then Haru looked at the position he was.

His head was just at the height of some girl's lap.

Well, he actually could see her panties, because the girl with brown hair and big brown eyes( she also had really big breasts) was wearing a short skirt.

He could feel himself getting completely red.

"PERVERT!!" the girl screamed.

_Oooh crap!_

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't meant to..I tried to.. uhm..you see, this is my pet and I-"

"PERVERT!! PERVERT!! PERVERT!!" she just continued to yell and panic.

The Haru did something stupid.

He jumped underneath the table and run off as quickly as he could.

"Sorry sorry!" he yelled at the crowd behind him and disappeared as fast as he could.

--xXx –

"What a perv, don't you think Elie?"

Elie had been shocked to suddenly see an unknown guy sitting under the table, yelling "gotcha!" and then running of.

But she had felt a strange shiver going down her spine.

_Who was he?_

--xXx—

Haru couldn't breathe anymore. He had run as fast as he could, as far as he could.

His flank hurt, and he had the feeling as if he was going to throw up.

"Breathe calmly in and out." He said to himself.

While he was calming down, and after he had put Plue on the ground he went sitting in the grass, somewhere on the school campus.

Leaning with his back against a huge three, he started to think.

_Have I seen that girl before?_

_No that's not possible. But still.._

_I felt something strange when I saw her._

_And how do people say that again.._

_Hmhm.._

_Oh yeah!_

_They call that a_

"déjà vu." He whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pfff, if I eat one more thing I think I'll explode!!" Elie said while she shoved the bits that were left over from her sandwich away from her, and leant a little bit behind. Her stomach was filled, yes, but Elie had just eaten without thinking. Just bite after bite she had worked the sandwich with cheese, lettuce and turkey away and her mind hadn't even paid attention to it.  
_If it would have been mud__ that I was eating, then I wouldn't have even tasted it.  
_

Elie had no idea why she was like that. Yes, she was smiling and joking with her friends, but it appeared as if she was doing it out of habit, not because she was enjoying it.  
"Hey Elie. What's up?" she heard somebody saying.  
It was Musica.  
He was her best pall, you know: a "male friend", and he was looking a bit strange at her. He knew Elie better then anyone else, even better then Remi did, but that was because of the fact that they used to be a couple. They went out for like 2 years, but then they both realized that they knew each other tó well and decided to split up. In the beginning it had been a bit awkward, but after a few weeks they were behaving normally at each other and they had gotten closer ever since.  
His dark brown eyes looked at her deeply and were wondering why Elie was acting like that.  
_He even knows now, how I'm feeling and that's something's wrong.  
_"What's wrong Muze?"  
_Muze…  
_That was the nickname he had gotten ever since he had introduced himself to this group.  
"Hmhm… is there something wrong El?"  
And where Musica became "Muze", Elie had been called "El".  
Simple, and everywhere Elie came, there would be Muze.  
Just at the point where Elie wanted to say that everything was okay, Remi interrupted and said energetically angry:  
"How would you feel if there was some kind of perv sitting underneath your seat, staring at your panties while you just wanted to take a huge bite out of your sandwich?!"  
"Well, first of all, I don't wear short skirts, so I don't hàve that kind of problems." Musica said sarcastically.  
"And second of all, I would grab that guy from underneath he table, kick his ass and forget about it."  
"Well, we are girls, so we pay a little bit more of attention to such things, not to forget…"  
Remi and Musica started to argue and Elie sighted.  
She was having a slight headache, and stood up from the table.  
"I'm going to go to the toilets for a sec."  
Both Muze and Remi looked up and both said, at the same time:  
"Should I come along with you?"

Then they both looked at each other, then made a sound that looked like "poeh!" and looked angry away from each other, but after a few seconds they aimed their looks at Elie again.  
"No, I'll be fine Remi. And Muze, I don't think that you're allowed in the girls toilets."  
It became quiet for a second. The other people of their table looked a bit strange, they had started to feel kind of uncomfortable.  
"Be right back." And with that said, Elie just walked away. Her headache had gotten a little bit worse, and she had the feeling as if somebody was poking her with a knife in her head.  
_Is this all because of 1 unknown guy?_

--xXx—

Haru was still sitting underneath that three.  
He sighted and decided that he'd better get back to the main building, otherwise he would be late for class.  
With a **"now I only need to find the way back"** he grabbed Plue, his stuff, and he slowly walked back. With his I-pod in his ears he putt his hands in his pockets and wondered on.  
The gentle September sun was shining bright, and Haru was enjoying the warmth. He had dumped Plue in his backpack, and had prayed that the little annoying idiot wouldn't escape for the second time.  
After the boy had walked for about 15 minutes, he smiled. The main entry of the building where he would have his next class was still opened, what meant that he wasn't to late.  
His grin even widened when he saw a familiar face.  
"Hey Muze!"  
A kind of tall guy turned around, his black hair moving along with his movements. Although it wasn't that long, it still seemed…well.. it just seemed pretty cool.  
_That's something that would never happen to me…_Haru thought silently.  
Musica' s brown eyes searched for the person who had called his name, and when he saw Haru he smiled to.  
_Wow, he even got that third piercing just above his left eye!_ Haru thought.  
"Well, well, isn't that our penpall Haru! What are you doing here? Didn't yah lived in some country town, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, where nobody has ever heard of a cell phone?!"  
"I just moved here. This is my new school, but I have nó idea where I'm supposed to be."  
"In which class are yah?"  
"Uhm, I think it's 4A."  
"Oh, that's crappy. I'm in 4B. But I know 2 people in your class, so I could introduce you to them?"  
"Wow, that would be great! But hey, I haven't seen you today around here… is that possible?"  
" Yeah, that's normal." He said laughing.  
"I kind of ditched my lessons so far, at least today."  
"Oh." Haru said.  
_Ditching school?  
__I've never done that before, my mom would KILL me.  
_"Hey, yah coming along? Then I could show you your classroom. You're lucky that I know where you're supposed to be."  
"But aren't you going to get in trouble if you'll be late?"  
"Haru, I haven't even showed up at class today, they don't really expect me yah know."  
Both boys laughed loudly.  
_Well, this school might became kind of okay after all._

--xXx—

Elie was looking at her own reflection. The mirror in the girls toilets was a bit dirty, but she could still see herself clearly.  
She had put her brown hair in a low braid, but a few locks of hair had escaped and it made her hair look kind of messy. Just the way she liked it. Her white top, that showed of her shoulders, and ended just under her belly button, made her look like some kind of gipsy.  
Her big silver earrings seemed to be shining brightly, and Elie had just checked her eyeliner.  
She smiled to herself and sighted afterwards.  
With her left hand she went trough her hair locks and after she had done that she stared at the short skirt that she was wearing.  
_Maybe I should wear a jeans tomorrow?  
_The material of her skirt was really soft, in a soft yellow shade, and it felt really girlish.  
Suddenly Elie didn't felt comfortable in the elegant garment and wanted to exchange it for something completely different.  
_What the hell?  
__I love short skirts, I've always wear them, and now I'm suddenly not in the mood for it??_

"TRIIIIIINNNGGG!!"  
"Oh great, class." Elie mumbled.  
She grabbed her backpack and opened the huge door that closed of the girls bathrooms of from the rest of the school.  
Hundreds of students were running through the hallways, trying to get on time in class.  
Elie didn't wanted to rush right now. She knew she would have Mister Shiba, an old teacher who gave history, and who didn't even knew your name at the end of your high school.( he had already gave her lessons since freshman's year and still called her "girl at the window.")  
Not really paying attention to the rest of the hallway, she suddenly saw a flash of grey hair.  
_Grey hair?  
_Then something strange happened.  
Elie' s body moved without her commanding it to do anything. Her left arm reached out, and grabbed the person with the grey hair' arm. Her heart was beating really fast and she could feel adrenaline rushing through her.  
_The pervert from before.  
__He's here.  
__In my school.  
__I need…  
__I need…  
__I need to know his name.  
_The man turned around and Elie held her breath.

--xXx—

"See Haru, this is your class."  
Haru looked around, and investigated the classroom with his eyes. Immediately his eye fell on the seat at the last row, at the window. He grinned and started walking towards that place.  
"Oh no, Glory, if I were you, I shouldn't do that."  
"Why not?" Haru asked.  
Suddenly a voice sounded, and interrupted Musica, just when he wanted to say something.  
"Com 'n class, let's all sit down. We're going to start with the lesson, so don't-…  
Musica! What do you think you'll be doing here! Get out!"  
"I don't think I'm welcome anymore." Musica said softly.  
"See yah later Haru!"  
And with that he run off.  
The old men who was standing in front of the class sighted and pointed at the black board.  
"As you all know, I'm your history teacher and you'll be calling me mister Shiba for the rest of this year. Got that?"  
The class answered polite and Haru quickly sat down at the desk, just next to the one at the window. The sun was still shining and from where Haru was sitting, he could still feel it's heath.  
_I wonder who's seat that is…_ he wondered.

--xXx--


	3. strange meetings

Haru couldn't stay with his thoughts in that small, stale, dusty classroom.  
His thoughts just continued to wander of to the strangest places, and although he tried, he didn't have the smallest interest for the history lesson that that old guy in front of the class gave.  
Every time the teacher said something to him, he reacted late and never gave the right answer. Or he said some things like "Yeah, don't you think this is boring either?"  
His classmates had laughed a few times, which had been kind of okay for his new image -this way he wouldn't be unknown at the end of the year- but still…

Haru sighted and started to play with one of his pencils. Mister Shiba said something to him, again, but he didn't react.  
_What's wrong with me? I used to love history, but now I don't even give one single bit.__ And why am I this… this… slow? It feels as if I want to react, but my body just refuses to listen to me.  
_"Well since young master Glory isn't interested in my class, I suppose you would like to go to detention sometime? Maybe even this afternoon?"  
For a few seconds it remained quiet in the classroom of 4A but then Mister Shiba started to yell and scream.  
NO student had ever been so brutal in his lesson, perhaps maybe Musica. But Musica was like the most impudent young men he had ever met. And this, this, new kid was now challenging him this much?!  
Oh, that brat would só be paying for this…  
"So.. detention? This afternoon? I'll be expecting you mister Glory."  
Teacher Shiba turned around and wanted to write something on the blackboard when suddenly he heard somebody yelling.  
"Huuuuh!! What?!" Haru reacted amazingly late.  
"Well, nów you are listening? Am I supposed to have pity with you now?" Shiba said while he looked at Haru Glory with a glare that betrayed that he had no mercy at all.  
"But, but, but, sir! I'm, I, I, but, you can't, I mean, I will, just not today, I-"  
"I will see you today at 4pm, understand?"  
"Yes sir." Haru mumbled angry.  
"Good, and if you don't pay attention to my lesson, then you'll just have to go for one hour more."  
Mister Shiba turned around and smiled. With a grin on his face he started to write things down on the blackboard. A few of his classmates made faces at him like "bastard", "what a jerk" and some even stick their tongs out but Shiba didn't cared.  
Haru sighted, and started to write the scheme down on the sheet of paper he had lying in front of him.  
_Barely 1 day in the big city and I'm already having detention. Good job Haru, nice done…_

-xXx-

The door of the second classroom that was on the left side, on the third floor, and where her entire class was, was closed. Elie Goldenburg was staring at it with big eyes and shaking knees.  
_I'm to late!  
__To late!  
__That's just wonderful Elie, good job! Now Shiba will definitely make you go to his stupid detention! And it wasn't even my fault!  
_In her head Elie continued to repeat the last 10 minutes over and over again…

**Elie had grabbed the men's arm without thinking. The guy, now much bigger and muscled then she remembered him to be, turned around and frowned at the teen who was holding him by his arm.  
**_Wait a sec…  
_"**Can I help you Miss..?"  
It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Elie just stood there, not reacting, while her body was still acting so strange. She tried to move, to let the man's arm go, but she just couldn't do what she wanted.  
**_Com'n, com'n, com'n!  
_"_hello sir, sorry for bothering you, I'll be going now."  
__Just say the damn words! It's not that freaking hard!  
_"**Excuse me miss, but are you okay? Hello?"  
**_Holy crap, this isn't the perv from before!!  
_**Finally, her mouth started to make words she wanted to say and, finally, she could speak. Her voice sounded strange, much older then normal, but she could speak, so Elie just grabbed that chance.  
**"**Uhm, I'm sorry. I, I, I thought you were somebody else sir uhm.. uhm.-"  
**"**My name's Gale Glory." Said the man with a smile. He had gray hair, what was put in a braid. He was like a head bigger then Elie, and he appeared to be one huge block of muscles. Strangely enough Gale Glory had a scar, right in the middle of his face.  
****Elie let the man go with her arm, but then softly touched to scar on his face.  
****He frowned even more and he wanted to say something when Elie interrupted him.  
**"**I'm sorry for doing this old friend. I don't know it yet. Just let me take my time, is that okay?"  
**_What's wrong with me!!  
__I don't know this guy, he's like 40 or something a like!!  
__Am I on drugs without myself noticing or so??  
_**The man nodded, and whispered "okay."  
Then Elie let go of him, staring at him with a shocked expression.  
**"**Well, young lady, isn't it about time you get to your classes?" Gale suddenly said. His attitude completely changed, from the "normal-men-in-a-hallway" to a "teacher-mode".  
****Elie reacted really intelligent, she blinked a few times with her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then went like: "huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh??"  
**"**Well, the bell had ring for about 10 minutes ago, isn't it time you go to your classes miss .. would you please tell me your name?"  
**"**I, I, I'm Elie.. Elie Goldenburg."  
****The man looked at her and his voice became really low when he said the upcoming.  
**"**Elie… well, you shouldn't be daydreaming in the middle of the hallway like this. Some strange things might happen to you, just be a little bit careful, okay?"  
****Elie nodded, and wanted to ask him what he exactly meant with those words when he quickly added:  
**"**You don't know what kind of perverts or strange men with bad intensions wonder around in this neighborhood. "  
****Then he pushed Elie a bit towards the stairways, and she just walked up.  
****Gale Glory stood there, in the middle of that hallway, and sighted but smiled at the same time.**

"**Hello miss Resha, miss Elie. Glad you're back."**


	4. mighty fire drill

Elie was still standing in front of the door of her classroom. She blinked a few times with her eyes.  
_What the-?  
__A few minutes ago I was downstairs, talking to some guy.  
__Gale Glory.  
__No?  
_She tried to calm down her nerves, or at least get that strange feeling of her chest. Elie' s heart continued on thumping, and she couldn't control it.  
The things she just said to that 40-year old man. It was…  
Weird.  
Elie had never done something like that before and she just wanted to hit herself with something.  
And with hitting, she meant that she just wanted to commit suicide.

Suddenly a shiver went over her back as if something exiting was going to happen. She knew this feeling.  
It was the same as when she had meet Musica,( which happened at the movies, and to be honest, then she had been nervous for seeing an amazingly horror-movie but somehow her seat was next to an extremely hot guy --guess who that was—and she didn't paid 1 minute of attention to the movie but just stared at him) or when she visited for the first time a rollercoaster.  
It was special, and unique, something that you wouldn't forget, but this time it was like a thousand times better and stronger.  
But at the same time she was feeling insecure. She couldn't remember clearly what had happened a few minutes ago.

_Maybe I really am on drugs, and I just can't remember it now.  
__Well, in that case, I'll just have to go through. If I'm having a hangover tomorrow then I know I was right._

With her left hand she reached for the doorknob, and breathed in and out again. Very deeply and slow. Elie knew that she would probably have detention tomorrow, and probably even today for being so late, but she prepared herself so that she would stay calm during this lesson  
She hoped.  
And prayed.  
And secretly begged that Shiba had fallen of the stairways and broken all the bones in his old and wrinkled body so that she could-  
_Aargh, instead of just facing Shiba I'm standing here and just making things worse.  
__I'm now going to open the door and then I'll face him and his stupid detention.  
_Just at the moment she touched the door handle and when she wanted to open the door something happened that she didn't expected. The bell rang. Three times, really fast after each other.

Elie jumped up, completely surprised.  
_Wait, isn't this class supposed to last for at least 40 more minutes or so?  
_She even let out a little squeak, when the door opened and her classmates came out running out.  
"What the-?"  
Somebody grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let go of me you-"  
"Sjeesj, Elie, it's me." She heard Remi saying.  
Remi' s huge purple eyes looked at her cheerfully and also challenging.  
Her friend smiled brightly and dragged her down the stairs.  
"We got to hurry!"  
"For what?" Elie asked completely confused.  
"Don't you remember? 3 bells, quickly after each other?"

"Uhm, uhm, uuuhhhhmmm..."  
_damnit!! what was it again!!_  
Then, suddenly, Elie remembered what it was.  
"Wait, I know! Fire drill!!"  
Elie said while she almostly bumped into the wall which was straight towards her. Just at the last minute she stopped running, and evaded a huge collision with the wall itself. She sighted and quickly tried to catch up with Remi.

"Wow, you actually remembered! When this happens we're supposed to run as quickly as we can to the entry of the school!" Remi said teasingly while they finally arrived at the first floor.  
Now they started running down the stairs to get to the entry of the school, when something suddenly caught Elie 's attention.  
A flash of gray hair, also running down the stairs, a lot faster then she was. She also caught a flash of a grin, very childish, but also very.. exited?  
"Huh?" she said, while she freezed, in the middle of the stairs.  
_was that the pervert or-?  
_DOEFDOEFKEDOEFKEDOEF (_sound of people running into each other_)  
"Owch, El! Why the hell are you stopping!" Remi yelled while she bumped into Ellie.  
"Uhm, sorry. I thought I just saw something…"said Ellie while she helped Remi get up.  
" Not daydreaming now Ellie, we got to hurry!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!"  
They quickly catched up with the rest of their class, and while they were trying to regain their breath, they heard some girls talking to each other. One of them had green hair and the other one had black hair. Both appeared to be from a higher class and were both beautiful as héll. They had the elegance and appearance of a freaking cheerleader.  
"Hey, did you heard that there probably isn't a real fire in the school?" the green one said.  
"Yeah, I know! Someone had pulled it for absolutely no reason…"  
Then it remained silent for a second between the 2 girls who had been gossiping.  
"But, oh my gosh!! That guy must get in sooooooooo much trouble!!" the black-haired said.  
"Ah com'n, Catt, it's probably just someone who doesn't gets enough attention.."

Then Remi poked Elie for a second and she pointed at Musica.  
Musica standing absolutely innocent next to one of his teachers. You could almostly see the aureole floating above his head. When he saw the 2 girls, he smiled and waved for a second while he moved his lips( without making a noise) and he "said":  
"Guess who did it."  
The, the 2 female teens knew immediately that Musica had something to do with it…  
And with something, they knew that he probably had let the alarm go off.  
Ellie and Remi smiled at each other and quickly went to the rest of their class. The principal of the school was standing in the door opening looking very, very, véry angry. He raised his voice and went all like:

"Apparently, someóne," he said while his voice sounded very dark and also pretty furiously, "has ringed the fire alarm. But since I don't know who did this and since I also don't know if there's an actual fire, I'm forced to send all of you home early."  
You could definitely hear that this decision was against his own will, but apparently some other teachers had talked into him.  
It remained quiet at the playground for exactly 3 seconds. 3 long seconds in which Elie was progressing the infromation she had just received.  
_early...going..home?  
no..detention?  
_Then the entire group of students went completely wíld and started screaming, shouting, smiling and being completely out of control  
"WHIIII!!"  
"YEAAAAAHHHH, LET'S GO TO THE MALL!!"  
"GREAT!! NOW I CAN GO AND WATCH THAT MOVIE !WHOEHOE!!"  
"SUUGOOIIII!!"

Elie and Remi both smiled at each other and said at exactly the same time :"mall!".  
The principal tried to control the mob of enthusiastic teens, but there wasn't even a starting at. Everyone was cheering and trying to get out as soon as possible; to get to the mall, the movies or just to get home; so there was a huge chaos.

"Please, would you all stay still? Please? Hey, you, I'm talking to you! You! Over there! Detention! Detention!!"

_Wow, that'__s really going to work old dude._ Elie thought while she escaped together with Remi.

--

**Snap.  
This took me ageeesss. Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter and I think it's completely suckish right now. Bùt...  
-evil grin-  
now it's just going to get fun àànd there's also coming some HaruxElie coming up **

**PLease rate/fav/visit my account.. I just like it **


End file.
